doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Time of Angels
|ant = Victory of the Daleks |sig = Flesh and Stone |hecho ant = The End of Time |hecho sig = Flesh and Stone }}The Time of Angels (El tiempo de los ángeles) es el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Fue el primero de una historia de dos partes, sucedido por Flesh and Stone. En él, regresa la enigmática mujer del futuro , River Song, así como los Ángeles Llorosos. Durante el episodio, se van dando pistas acerca de la relación de River con el Doctor en su futuro personal. También muestra el propósito de la Iglesia durante el siglo 51. El episodio marca la primera vez en la era de Doctor Who de Steven Moffat en la que los Ángeles Llorosos aparecen, además de tener aterradores nuevos poderes. Sinopsis La enigmática River Song choca de nuevo con la vida del Doctor, pero ella no es la única cara conocida en regresar, ¡los Ángeles Llorosos están de vuelta! A partir de una llamada de River Song, el Doctor es contratado para ayudar a localizar al último de los Ángeles que ha escapado del crucero estelar Bizancio y se ha adentrado en el terrible Laberinto de los Muertos. Argumento La historia comienza con el sueño de un guardia bajo los efectos del pintalabios alucinógeno. Alistair se da cuenta de que "ella" está aquí. Una misteriosa mujer camina por el pasillo de una nave en busca de lo que parece ser una caja hogar. Coge su pistola y abre la compuerta que da a la habitación que lo alberga. En seguida comienza a grabar sobre ella unas letras desconocidas. Doce mil años más tarde, el Doctor y Amy Pond se aventuran en un museo, dónde encuentran la cosa que la misteriosa mujer quería. El Doctor se fija en esta y le explica a su compañera lo que es una caja hogar y el poder que un día tuvieron las palabras del idioma Viejo y Distinguido Gallifreyan. Amy le pregunta que significan, y el Doctor le responde: "Hola, cielito". Inmediatamente roban el objeto y huyen en la TARDIS. La mujer escapa de la sala, pero se ve arrinconada entre los guardias y una compuerta exterior. Una cámara los vigila y esta recita unas coordenadas. Espera un corredor aéreo, pero mientras les habla de que la nave no llegará a su destino porque hay algo ahí abajo que nadie quiere saber. De pronto abre la puerta a su espalda, y los guardias se agarran a unos tubos a medida que la mujer sale expulsada de la nave. thumb|left|River le guiña al Doctor. El Doctor conecta la caja hogar a la pantalla de la TARDIS y empieza a reproducir los hechos ocurridos en la nave. Escucha las coordenadas que ella citó y las escribe en el teclado para materializarse en el lugar. El Doctor abre las puertas y extiende las manos para sujetarla. Los dos caen al suelo y el Doctor dice: "¿River?". A continuación, River le manda que siga al Bizancio. El Doctor intenta pilotar la TARDIS hacia el crucero estelar mientras River Song le dice que use los estabilizadores azules. El Señor del Tiempo no sabe a lo que se refiere y la mujer pulsa los botones correspondientes. Justo en ese momento, las vibraciones dejan de sonar. Amy se pregunta como puede pilotar la TARDIS, pero el Doctor está molesto por ello. River aparca la nave justo al lado de la que se estrelló, pero el Doctor se confunde al no haber oído el ruido. Esta declara que se deja los frenos puestos a pesar de que a él le gusta ese sonido. Antes de salir al exterior, River tiene que hacer comprobación de ambiente, pero el Doctor se le adelanta y comienza a recitar las condiciones del medio sólo con mirar afuera. River se pregunta porque han aterrizado en ese lugar, pero no aterrizaron. Se estrellaron. El Doctor deja que River salga de la TARDIS y le cierra la puerta en las narices. Amy está confusa porque no sabe quién es ella, y tampoco el Doctor, así que este prefiere salir huyendo porque es su futuro. Amy pregunta si es un planeta lo de ahí afuera, el Doctor le prometió un planeta, Amy quiere planetas y al final la deja salir. thumb|El Doctor presenta a Amy y a River. A continuación se observa como está el panorama. Una nave estrellada, una explosión y un Mortarium Aplan, el Laberinto de los Muertos. River no sabe que lo ha provocado y está segura de que no ha sido ella. En realidad los motores tuvieron un cambio de fase. Fue un sabotaje. Amy quiere que el Doctor le presente a River, y lo hace pero al hacerlo le desvela que un día River será profesora, sin querer. La compañera sigue confundida, ¿cómo le ha podido dejar una nota? Hay dos cosas que ocurren un un museo: La caja hogar y... él. El Doctor está molesto. No es el taxista de nadie, pero River no está de acuerdo. Hay un superviviente que llama su atención. Ahora escucha. River pide refuerzos, y después se pone a revisar su diario. Amy se asoma pero el Doctor le dice que no se acerque. Es su pasado, su futuro. Ahí llegan los refuerzos. Se trata de la Iglesia. River los presenta. Es el padre Octavian y sus hombres, enviados para investigar al misterioso Ángel Lloroso que se encuentra en las profundades del Templo, dentro de la nave estrellada. Tienen que entrar y neutralizarlo. Para eso van a entrar en una red de catacumbas que lleva hasta el lugar, explotar la base del acantilado, llegar a la entrada de la cámara y abrirse paso. El Doctor se emociona porque las catacumbas están oscuras. Amy supone que los Ángeles Llorosos son malos. El Doctor la quiere dentro de la TARDIS pero esta hace caso omiso y le pregunta si River es su mujer. Este responde con un sí lento que más tarde completa con un "tienes razón, definitivamente hoy estoy de un humor de perros". River los llama desde una pequeña nave, al Doctor y al padre Octavian. Dentro de esta, una grabación del Ángel Lloroso permanece paciente en los 4 segundos de duración. El Doctor menciona que ya se ha encontrado con ellos y explica su naturaleza. Vuelven a salir de la nave. El Doctor intenta saber más de la situación. Los Aplans se extingieron hace 400 años y el planeta se terraformó 200 años después. Hay mucha gente viviendo y están en peligro, así que se preparan para explorar. thumb|left|Eso no es guay.Mientras tanto, Amy permanece dentro de la nave. Nota que el Ángel se ha movido. River le muestra al Doctor un libro escrito por un loco sobre los Ángeles. Apenas una fracción de segundo y ya se lo ha leído. Lo huele como si estuviera también loco. Amy llama a River y le pregunta si hay más de 4 segundos en el video. La respuesta es no. La chica vuelve a entrar. La imagen se ha movido otra vez. Ahora está de cara, observándola. Se para para mirar los segundos y cuando vuelve la vista el Ángel se vuelve a acercar. La puerta se cierra. River, afuera, se extraña por el Doctor. Es joven, según ella, y él le sigue la corriente. No sabe quién es. Pero el Doctor le dice que su aspecto es distinto, ¿cómo puede saber que es él? Bueno, tiene todas sus caras en su diario, aunque no sabe el orden de todas ellas. Por otro lado, Amy intenta apagar la pantalla pero se vuelve a encender. Después de varios intentos fallidos, prueba a desenchufarla, pero cuando se vuelve para mirar el Ángel le está apuntando con los ojos. Amy se preocupa, llama al Doctor, intenta abrir la puerta - que está cerrada -, el Ángel abre la boca y vuelve a llamar al Doctor. El Doctor está ocupado discutiendo el por qué de la ausencia de fotos en el libro. No hay fotos porque la imagen de un Ángel es un Ángel. Al darse cuenta, corre hasta dónde está Amy, pero la puerta está bloqueada. El Ángel sale de la pantalla. El Doctor le dice que no le quite los ojos de encima mientras intenta desconectar la pantalla. Inútil, ha cerrado el sistema. Le pregunta a Amy si puede apagarla, Amy ya lo ha intentado pero lo hace de nuevo, al mismo tiempo River intenta abrir la puerta con su pistola. Prueba varias veces, pero al final Amy cae en la cuenta y justo al producirse el fallo de la grabación, le da al botón y todo se desenchufa. A pesar de ello, Amelia le ha mirado a los ojos y algo le ha pasado. El dúo entra por fin dentro, y el Doctor le manda abrazar a Amy porque él está ocupado soniqueando cosas. El Ángel ya no está latente. Los exploradores aventuran dentro de las catacumbas y accionan un globo de gravedad. Descubren que el Templo está lleno de estatuas, lo que lo hace tan difícil como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Octavian, a escondidas, le pregunta a River si el Doctor sabe qué o quién es ella, pero es pronto para él. Octavian le dice que no se entere o no los ayudará. thumb|Amy con porquería en el ojo. Christian y Angelo van a mirar una salida visible. Mientras, el Doctor y Amy exploran solos. La compañera se da cuenta de que tiene algo en el ojo y cuando se frota, le sale arena gris de él. River aparece, le explica que es un Laberinto de los Muertos, y después le suministra un medicamento para evitar infecciones. Amy le pregunta como es el Doctor, pero River no da una respuesta clara así que Amy va directamente al grano. "Si que eres su mujer," le susurra. River sabe que tiene razón, pero prefiere dejarlo en el aire. Por otro lado, Chris y Angelo se encuentran con el Ángel. Este les desnuca - mueren - y reanima una parte de su conciencia para atraer a más personas. El Doctor oye disparos. Bob creía que una estatua se había movido. Está demasiado asustado y el Doctor le dice que las personas asustadas son las que más se mantienen alerta. Bob busca a sus compañeros. Ahora van a ascender el Laberinto y el Doctor menciona que los Aplans tenían dos cabezas. Ups, si los Aplans tenían dos cabezas, ¿entonces por qué las estatuas sólo tienen una? No son estatuas, son Ángeles deformados. El grupo se apresura a salir, los Ángeles se han dado cuenta y empiezan a perseguirlos. Bob mientras es llamado por sus compañeros: "Ven a ver esto," le dicen. Pero no son sus compañeros. El chico se acerca al lugar del que proviene la llamada y entonces el Ángel le destroza el cuello. [[Archivo:Normal 5x04 Time of the Angels 363.jpg|thumb|left|—''Si eres listo, si valoras continuar con tu existencia, si tienes algún plan de ver el futuro, hay una cosa a la que nunca pones una trampa...'' —''¿Y a qué sería eso, señor?'' —''A mí.]] Los Aplans se extinguieron por culpa de los Ángeles, pero estos Ángeles están moribundos y hambrientos, deformados a causa de los años, y han perdido su imagen, su mayor poder. Por supuesto, ¡poder! La colisión de Bizancio fue para que los Ángeles se recuperaran, piensa el Doctor. Octavian llama a Bob, que le avisa de que sus compañeros han muerto y confiesa que el Ángel también le atrapó. El Ángel va a por ellos y habla con la voz del difunto. El grupo sigue huyendo, pero Amy se detiene. Cree que su mano es de piedra, pero no es de piedra y por eso el Doctor le da un mordisco. El grupo se detiene bajo la nave estrellada, y son arrinconados por las estatuas vivientes. Entonces el Doctor hace algo muy peligroso, le pide a Octavian su pistola, y avisa de que tienen que saltar cuando lo diga, que será cuando dispare. Justo con el disparo, el globo de gravedad explota y la luz se apaga. Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *River Song - Alex Kingston *Alistair - Simon Dutton *Guardia de seguridad - Mike Skinner *Octavian - Iain Glen *Christian - Mark Springer *Angelo - Troy Glasgow *Bob - David Atkins *Marco - Darren Morfitt Equipo Referencias Idiomas *River le deja un mensaje al Doctor en Viejo y Distinguido Gallifreyan escrito sobre una caja hogar: "Hola, cielito". Planetas *El ''Bizancio se estrella contra Alfava Metraxis. Naves espaciales *El Bizancio es una nave espacial que porta a un Ángel Lloroso. Se estrella cuando sus motores warp sufren un cambio de fase. Especies *Después de cientos de años, los Ángeles Llorosos pierden la forma. *El Doctor tenía una cena con el arquitecto jefe de los Aplans. *El Archivo Delerium es el último lugar de descanso de los Monjes sin Cabeza. Religiones *Los soldados que acompañan a River Song son de la Iglesia. *El uso de los Ángeles a la frase, "Ven y verás", es una referencia a los Jinetes de la Apocalipsis en Reveleación, específicamente del Ángel de la Muerte. TARDIS *La TARDIS es capaz de crear y extender un corredor aéreo. *River Song dice que la TARDIS tiene frenos. *De acuerdo con River Song, la TARDIS supuestamente no debe hacer el clásico ruido de materialización y desmaterialización, eso es porque el Doctor siempre se deja los frenos, pero a él le gusta el sonido que hace. Sin embargo, otras TARDISes hacen en mismo ruido cuando los Señores del Tiempo lo pilotan, tales como el del Amo y el de la Rani. Incluso cuando Romana pilotó la TARDIS del Doctor, la nave hizo el mismo sonido al materializarse (TV: The Pirate Planet). Es probable que River estuviera bromeando con el Doctor. *La TARDIS puede funcionar como una nave espacial siguiendo al Bizancio a través del espacio antes de saltar en el tiempo para llegar al lugar de la colisión. *La TARDIS tiene botones azules estabilizadores de las que el Doctor nunca pareció darse cuenta; más tarde dice que son "aburridos". Tecnología *La caja hogar es como un registro del vuelo, después de que una nave choca, vuela hasta el planeta de origen del que partió la embarcación. *La proyección de un Ángel Lloroso es capaz hacer un bloqueo de cierre en la cápsula de aterrizaje a pesar de que esta no puede hacerlo. *Se vuelven a hacer referencia a los filtros de percepción. *Los globos de gravedad vuelven por primera vez desde The Impossible Planet. River *Amy adivina que es la mujer del futuro Doctor. River no le dice la verdad para mantener la cronología establecida. Notas *Este fue el primer episodio de la quinta temporada que se filmó, y por lo tanto, es el primer capítulo con Matt Smith y Karen Gillan. *Esta es la primera vez que Amy se encuentra con River Song, que, sin saberlo, es en realidad su hija. *Amy Pond piensa que su mano se ha convertido en piedra. La actriz Karen Gillan, que había aparecido anteriormente en TV: The Fires of Pompeii como una miembro de la Hermandad Sibilina, un culto de adivinos cuya carne se empezaba a convertir en piedra bajo la influencia de los Pyroviles. *Esta es la tercera aparición de los Ángeles Llorosos si se cuentan las apariciones fuera de la televisión. Antes ya habían aparecido en TV: Blink y en Captain Jack's Monster Files (Véase WC: A Ghost Story for Christmas). *El Doctor arranca la cinta del techo de una de las naves pequeñas. Eso fue originalmente un accidente. A los productores les gustó tanto la idea que se le filmó a Matt Smith haciéndolo de nuevo. *En esta historia, River Song es una doctora. Se sorprende cuando al Doctor se le escapa que algún día será una profesora. En la conversación con el padre Octavio, menciona que la encerraron por un crimen, y que el Doctor no los ayudaría si supiera quién era ella. Se mostró poco antes de la emisión del episodio que el crimen fue el asesinato "del mejor hombre que he conocido". Fue condenada por matar al Doctor (Véase TV: The Wedding of River Song). *River Song es la sexta persona que se le ve pilotando sola a la TARDIS desde la reintroducción de Doctor Who en 2005. Otros incluyen: El Doctor, el capitán Jack Harkness, el Amo, Rose Tyler con el poder de la entidad del Lobo Malo, el décimo Doctor meta-crisis, y Donna Noble durante la meta-crisis con el Doctor. Antes de 2005, muchos compañeros y, por supuesto, Señores del Tiempo pilotaron la TARDIS en varios grados. *Durante su emisión en algunas partes de Inglaterra, se emitió un anuncio animado para el concurso de talentos Over the Rainbow en el melodrama. Esto provocó que aparecieran quejas hacia la BBC que más tarde se disculpó. El anunció contiene una animación de Graham Norton, que luego bromeó al respecto en su propio programa - dijo que finalmente había conseguido un papel en Doctor Who. Sin embargo, su voz ya se había escuchado durante el primer episodio de la serie revivida, Rose, cuando se produjo un error en la transmisión al poner el sonido de un trailer junto a Norton por otro de su programa de talentos, Strictly Dance Fever. *Este es el primer episodio de la quinta temporada que no cuenta con grietas, pero se presenta en el siguiente episodio. Esto es probable debido a que es el primero de una historia de dos partes. Sin embargo, algunos se han dado cuanta de lo que al parecer es una grieta cerrada en la grabación del Ángel Lloroso. *Una de las preguntas más frecuentes de los fans con respecto a TV: Blink era la razón por la que Sally Sparrow y Larry Nightingale no intenten cerrar un ojo a la hora de mantener a los Ángeles Llorosos a raya. Cuando el Ángel está atacando a Amy, ella trata de hacer esto, pero comenta que es difícil en realidad. *El episodio se quedó sin su corte original porque la marea alta ubicada en la playa les obligaron a abandonar unas tres páginas del guión, entre ellos la escena que había utilizado Karen Gillan para la audición por el papel de Amy Pond. En su lugar, Steven Moffat insertó la escena donde River vuelva hacia la TARDIS, filmada como un pick-up (DCOM: The Time of Angels). *En Journey's End, el Doctor afirma que la verdadera razón por la que la TARDIS hace ese sonido es porque necesita seis pilotos, aunque es posible que haya cambiado debido a la transformación de la TARDIS. Calificaciones *6,8 millones de espectadores Lugares de rodaje *Las escenas de la playa en Alfava Metraxis se filmaron en la playa de Southerndown, Vale of Glamorgan. Este también fue el lugar donde se filmaron las escenas de Army of Ghost / Doomsday y Journey's End. Rumores *La presencia de River Song en este episodio indica que se encuentra en el siglo 51, pero esto no es cierto, ya que se desconoce con precisión de que parte del calendario viene River Song. El Doctor mencionó que era el siglo 51. *Un teaser de Digital Spy indicó que aparecería un dispositivo de Fantasma de Datos en este episodio. Esto se demostró parcialmente cierto. Los mismos trajes con los dispositivos se vieron en este episodio, pero no se usaron. Errores de producción *Cuando el Doctor está hablando con el Ángel Bob por radio, no tiene linterna en la mano. En la siguiente toma, corriendo junto a Amy, se muestra con una. *La advertencia de la puerta de la nave dice "CAUTION: Trio Hazzard". La palabra correctamente escrita es "Hazard". *Cuando River está en el espacio, la TARDIS tiene ventanas blancas. La escena corta a un primer plano del Doctor, y las ventanas son de color negro. Además, la pegatina de St John's Ambulance no aparece en la puerta. Steven Moffat admite en el comentario de DVD que es "La cabina de policía de David Tennant". *Steven Moffat destaca en el comentario en visión que hay enormes errores de continuidad a lo largo de todo el episodio respecto a la largura del pelo de Matt Smith. En efecto, el examen cuidadoso revela que el pelo de Smith tiene varias longitudes diferentes, a veces en la misma escena. *Antes de que River saliera del Bizancio, a diferencia de los otros dos, el guardia de la izquierda no tiene tubos en su lado del pasillo para sujetarse, pero, cuando River es aspirada, se le puede ver colgando de algo. *Al final, cuando el Doctor dispara al globo de gravedad, no mueve ningún dedo, pero la pistola aún así se acciona. Continuidad *Los Ángeles Llorosos ya han aparecido en TV: Blink. *River Song ya ha aparecido en TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead. *El Doctor menciona los acontecimientos de TV: Blink. *River Song menciona el accidente del Bizancio en TV: Silence in the Library. *El Doctor utilizó antes a la TARDIS para perseguir a una nave espacial estrellándose en TV: The Empty Child. *Los globos de gravedad se utilizaron antes en TV: The Impossible Planet. *Amy hace referencia a la visita de una nave espacial y las habitaciones de guerra del gabinete de Winston Churchill (TV: The Beast Below, Victory of the Daleks). *El Viejo Gallifreyan se vio por última vez en TV: The Five Doctors, el Doctor declara que él es uno de los pocos que lo entienden. *El nuevo destornillador sónico es ineficaz contra los bloqueos de cierre al igual que todos los demás. *Se mencionan los filtros de percepción, aunque el Doctor añade que el grupo podría haber sido un poco "idiota". *La escena en la que el Doctor se niega a hacer una comprobación de ambiente es una reminiscencia de TV: The Power of the Daleks, donde un Segundo Doctor después de regenerarse empieza distraídamente a salir de la TARDIS. Cuando sus compañeros protestan porque no ha comprobado el oxígeno del planeta, el Doctor recita la temperatura, la cantidad de radiación, y la densidad de oxígeno, además de una probabilidad de depósitos de mercurio. *Al igual que el Cuarto Doctor con Romana, el Doctor está molesto porque alguien dice ser mejor pilotando la TARDIS que él. *Después del ojeo rápido del libro sobre los Ángeles Llorosos, el Doctor observa, "No está mal, algo lento en el medio". Hizo algo similar con un libro en una cafetería parisina en TV: City of Death y con "The Lovely Bones" de Alice Sebold en TV: Rose. *El Doctor le dice a River que no es el taxista de nadie. El Quinto Doctor le dijo a Adric lo mismo en TV: Earthshock. *El Libro de los Ángeles Llorosos aparece más adelante en el estudio del Doctor dentro de la TARDIS (JUEGO: TARDIS). *River Song vuelve a utilizar el pintalabios alucinógeno en The Pandorica Opens. *River menciona que aprendió a pilotar la TARDIS del "mejor" y destaca que "Lástima que estuvieras (el Doctor) ocupado ese día". En Let's Kill Hitler se revela que River aprendió a pilotar la TARDIS de la propia TARDIS poco después de regenerarse, siendo reconocida como una hija de la TARDIS debido a su concepción en el lugar mientras la nave estaba volando. Lanzamiento para hogar thumb|Portada del DVD de Doctor Who Series 5, Volume 2BBC Video - Doctor Who Series Five - Volume Two fue lanzado el lunes 5 de julio de 2010 (sólo en UK) en DVD y Blu-Ray, con The Time of Angels, Flesh and Stone y The Vampires of Venice. en:The Time of Angels Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2010 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 5 (DW-M) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LI Categoría:Episodios con Ángeles Llorosos Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el futuro remoto Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en líneas temporales alternativas Categoría:Arco de las grietas Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna